gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Color This Book! It's Cursed!
Gravity Falls: Don't Color This Book! It's Cursed! is a coloring book released by Disney Press released on July 18, 2017. Description :The Pines twins find themselves on a prismatic adventure when Dipper gets trapped in a magical coloring book. The only way out is for Mabel to color him to freedom with the help of a strange new friend named Chamelius PenDraggin. The more Mabel colors, however, the more things start to go awry. Can coloring be an act of bravery? Can great shading elevate you to heroic heights? Can orange save the day? Find out in this official Gravity Falls coloring book! Story The book opens with different doodles from Mabel in bright pink colors on both pages. Mabel writes in it like a diary and writes on about how she found the book lying betweens Dipper's stuff. According to Mabel's writing all pages of the book are empty. She thinks it was stupid of him to just leave this empty book in her presence and decides to use it as a sketch book. While she is doodling, Dipper appears out of nowhere in the corner of the page. He is still himself, but without colors and made of blue pen ink. He can communicate with Mabel with speech bubbles who appear around him when he talks. Mabel can only communicate with him by writing in the book so he can read what she says. She asks him how appeared on the page in the book. Dipper explains that he found the empty book on one of his daily cementery checks and brought it home with him. When he opened it he got grapped by 'inky black stuf' that reached out of it and pulled him in. He has been stuck on the pages for the day untill he noticed Mabel's doodles. Mabel says she wants to talk with him about his sad, little antisocial chestnut later and thinks about ways to get him out. She wants to cut Dipper out of the book with scissors until the corners of the book are suddenly filled up with the inky black stuff. The ink writes to stop and says it want to explain itself. A Chameleon creature named, Chamelius Pendraggin, appears and explains that he is a pigmentologist. He is determined to study all colors in all worlds. The book that Dipper is trapped in and that Mabel holds is a 'Hue-Collecting Tome' and just one of many he has sent out in the universe to collect all the colors from the universe. He wanted to absorb Dipper's colors, but excidently pulled Dipper in to the book while doing so. He says that he is sorry about it and wants to release him at once. While Dipper thanks him for it, Chamelius changes his mind upsetting Dipper and Mabel. He asks them to help him to document the colors from their world. As a reward he will show them a color from a another world that doesn't excist in their world. Dipper is at first suspicous, but after Mabel shows her enthusiasm and declares that she was born to discover a new color, Dipper admits that he does think it's fascinating and agrees as well. Mabel asks Chamelius what they have to do and he explains to her that the hue-collecting tome is filled with telepathic ink. This is also the way he communicates with Mabel and Dipper. When someone hold the book in his hand and use their minds to conjure images, the images will appear on the empty pages with the ink. It's up to Mabel to color them in with as many colors the world has to offer. Chamelius can receive and document the colors on his end. He warns Mabel that there is a bit of a learning curve with the telepathic ink and that it takes some practice. Mabel tries to think about a group photo of people she knows, but it turns out to be a disaster. The figures are all mixed up and dismembered to her and Dipper's horror. She then only thinks about Soos and is getting the hand of it. She then thinks of herself and get the hang of it complety how to work with the telepathic ink. After the learning she makes a page of her and Dipper as Pineapples. Dipper explains ''Oh Boy.. '' as he is afraid of what Mabel is going to think and make up with her mind. The following pages are of Mabel, Grenda and Candy as mermaids drinking tea under water, while Dipper in the corner of the page wonders how that's even possible. Her next drawing is of Stan and Ford depicted as two superheroes with bare torso's, much to Dipper's dismay. He then disappears and Mabel makes more pictures with the ink as the Pines family depicted as cats, Toby as a anime character and a humanised drawing of Grunkle Stan holding a baby bag filled with dollar bills. According to Dipper horrifying. She continues with drawing herself as a princes wining a baseball game of Shmebulock untill the corners of the pages are dripping ink again and Chamelius writes to her to stop thinking of princesses and superheroes. Dipper ignores him and encourages Mabel to just continue with what she likes to draw. Mabel wonders if Dipper can use the telepathic ink to and when he tries they discover that he is also capable of doing so. He think of himself as a muscled knight on a unicorn. The twins decided to both make pages with eachother. They work together for a while to fill up the pages with ink. Either one makes something, or they both work on something. Many characters appear in their mind and on the pages. Also some references to episodes and shorts appear as well as made up stuff. So Dipper and Mabel dressed like Stan and Ford and vice versa. Dipper gives Mabel advice on how to draw Soos by saying she musn't forget the gentle blush of his cheecks; Like a angel embarrassed by humanity while Chamelius is giving his approval and demand more Soos in the book. Dipper also advices Mabel at her drawing of them eating their summerween candy to color the chocolate with real chocolate smudges. She thinks that genius.Mabel continues with two pages full of future matchmaking projects. Dipper only rejects her idea of making him and Pacifica in to a couple by stating that he doesn't know about this. Mabel explains that she is thinking of the Pacifica after they cured her rick-kid ails with their friendship, leaving Dipper thinking. After some more drawing, Dipper complains to Mabel that she should stop coloring him purple. She protest to say that he must be flattered that she uses her favorite color to draw him. This suprises Chamelius that people are prizing some colors above others. Mabel explains to him that everyone has a favorite color and that it says everything about a person's personality. She continues by thinking of sweaters and color combo's. Nothing is happening with her good combo's, but when she colors bad combo's (colors that don't match well on clothing), the book begins to shake violently. The book starts to shake more and is dripping black ink and colors. Chamelius is angered and accuses Mabel of damaging his book. The combo's of colors that don't match are apparently dangerous and only matcing colors should be added in the right way. Mabel apologizes and thinks of Soos, making Chamelius happy again. Meanwhile Dipper starts to get suspicious. After some more drawing, Mabel has noticed that the more color she adds to the book, the grayer the world looks. She wonders if something is happening. Chamelius assures her that it's nothing. He says to her that her eyes are just tires from looking at so many colors and asks her to keep coloring. Mabel accepts it and agrees to color more. Dipper appears again and Mabel makes four mazes for him to spend his time. If he does them correct she even gives him special prizes just for him. Dipper get's excited and starts the mazes. He wins two spray cans of deodorant, a can of breath mints and new clothes. Annoyed about the meaning of his prices he decides that it's enough for him and makes a 'color by numer' drawing for Mable. It's a picture of Waddles eating a pizza. Mabel eagerly starts to color it in, jsut to discover that the colors make a whole different picture of her piking her norse. She laughs about it and makes a board game based on the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery. Mabel once again notices that everything in the world is now almost completly grey. She realizes that she and Dipper are being tricked by Chamelius as she discovers that the coloring book is being used to steal color from their world, turining everyting black and white. Chamelius tries to denies it realising he has been discovered. Mabel puts her hand on the page and quickly retreats him after the book hurt her hand badly. Her hand is now grey and her skincolor is burned of her hand. Her skincolor colors the page. Dipper, angered by Chamelius lies and that Mabel got hurt, is threatening Chamelius to hurt himback for this. Chamelius tries to pull in Mabel as well as the ink is starting to reach out of the book again. Dipper warns Mabel that this happend to him as well and says that she quickly has to rip the page out of the book. The pages fills with ink very fast, but Mabel is able to rip the page. Dipper is concerned about Mabel when he sees wet stains on the page. He tells her not to cry and that they will figure out what to do together. Mabel apologizes to him and explains that she wasn't crying but actually sneezed on the book and that Dipper just touched her snot. Dipper remembers that when Mabel made the ugly color combos, the book started to shake and leak color. He suggests to draw the most hideously colored page in the world. Something ugly on purpose. He wants her to beldn green and orange together, put stripes where there shouldn't be stripes and make a thing way grosser than normal. Mabel thinks she can do it and starts working on hideous caricatures of characters and things, al blending in together with each other. It starts working and the book is shaking again. Chlamelius mentions he is going to be sick as the book starts leaking ink and colors. Dipper aks Mabel to hit Chlamelius with the final blow; a drawing of Toby Determined with a tail, kitten ears and a kitten sweater. This works and the book is blasting out all of the colors it had taken in and also throws out Dipper, who flies literally out of the book back in the normal world. After the world has his colors back and Dipper is also back, Mabel and Dipper write in the book to have a final laugh at the beaten Chamelius. Mabel writes with a pen with black ink so that he can't have any colors. She explains to him that all the color is returned to Gravity Falls and Dipper is free and calls Chamelius a dopey color vampire. Dipper says that he can't pull a fast one on the Pines twins and that he will write a whole page in his journal so that future people will be warned about Chamelius. Dipper and Mabel then can't agree if color saved or ruined the day. Mabel says she is still sad that they didn't get to see the promised color from another world. Chamelius is willing to show the color on the promise of the twins to never color the book again and they both promise. He then shows them the color 'Shmerulean'. A blueish/greyish glitter color. He warns them not to stare at it for too long as it comes from a powerful dimension and that human eyes weren't designed to take in. If they stare at it for to long they will be driven mad. Mabel just explains that it looks pretty and just kinda like blue. Dipper remembers that he has seen a nail polish in the exact same color and Mabel remembers that it was hers. They decided to take the nail polish with that color to paint Grunkle Stan's toenails while he's asleep. Dipper really liked the idea of cover up the yellow toenails. They leave the book and Chamelius alone while Chamelius is whimpering about the color yellow. Soos Cast thumb|left|Soos Cast Included in the book is a QR code which leads to a video file on http://disneyxd.com/colorcoded. The video is an audio podcast hosted by Soos with Grunkle Stan as a guest star. External links *Amazon *Disney Publishing ru:Не раскрашивай книгу! На ней лежит проклятие! Category:Books (real world) Category:Merchandise Category:A to Z